A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begin's at Billy's house, a picture of him and his parents is hanging on the wall. Suddenly, an apple plows into it, breaking it. Billy: Oh! He nailed that one! (golfing, using Grim's scythe as the club and apples as the golf balls) All Billy needs is one more shot, and he'll win the Continental Breakfast Golf Tournament! As Billy takes a hefty swing at the next apple. It sails across the room just as the door opens and his father walks in. The apple nails Harold in the middle of his forehead, knocking him over. Billy: (worried) Dad! Billy runs over to his father, a worried look on his face. Billy: (angrily screaming) YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE THE TOURNAMENT!!! The force of his shouting blows his father across the room. Harold gets up and walks over to his son. Harold: Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a couple of hours, so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, and I suggest you act like it! (grabs Grim's scythe and sticks it in an umbrella stand) Billy: (excited) Man of the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants?!? Harold: No. I'm the one who wears the pants in this family! You just keep an eye on things while I'm gone! Billy's dad exits the house through the front door. Just after exiting, he sticks his head back in. Harold: And keep your FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!! Harold slams the door firmly. Billy stares straight ahead blankly. Billy: So...that's a yes? A whirlwind bursts out of a closet and spins to a stop in front of a mirror. It's Billy, wearing a gigantic pair of plaid orange pants. Billy proceeds to jiggle his butt, does the Prisyadka, goes swimming the pants, break-dances, and moonwalks–until he steps on a Sassy Cat doll, at which point he proceeds to stumble backwards, fall through a banister, and drop screaming to the floor. Suddenly, though, he slows to a stop, as his underwear has just been caught by Grim's scythe. Unfortunately, though, the scythe bends and pops out of the umbrella stand, dropping him to the floor, and to add insult to injury, the scythe lands blade down in the middle of his dad's lucky pants. Billy slowly stands up and looks at the scythe, now trapped in the exact middle of the pants, before freaking out. Billy: (screaming) Dad's pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out I ripped his lucky pants!(determined) There's only one group of kids who can help me now. Then at CHS, The Eds were outside of the building over which a sign is hung reading "Eds Pesky Problem Fixers". Eddy is behind a desk, Edd is with a typewriter, and Ed is mopping up some of his own drool. Suddenly, the phone rings. Ed: Hello! Eddy: (picking up the phone) Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers! Got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix 'er, for just one lousy quarter! Muffled gobbling comes from the telephone. Eddy gives it a look. Eddy: (angry) WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE BROKE? Hey! If you're looking for charity, call the Data Squad Power Rangers. They're cheap. So, Eddy angrily hangs up the phone. (Digimon Fusion theme playing) Alice Diaz: (V.O) A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1! Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie was teaching his class the next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz! Robbie Diaz: I hope that you're ready for this next lesson in today's karate lesson, I will teach you the triple somersault. But before I do it, who can tell me what a somersault is? With that questioned, Ocellus raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Ocellus? Ocellus: Umm.. if I could say that a somersault is an acrobatic movement in which a person turns head over heels in the air or on the ground and lands or finishes on their feet? Robbie Diaz: That's right. Sandbar: I sure like to see that, Sensei. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Sandbar, it's pretty easy to practice. Just watch me demonstrate, and you can do it too. Just as Robbie demonstrates, the six students as well as Terramar and the CMC were amazed. Robbie Diaz: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5